


Sous la douche

by Ambrena



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'ignorais que le Tardis avait une douche."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous la douche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le round 3 de kink_en_stock.   
> "Doctor Who" appartient à ses auteurs respectif.

« J’ignorais que le Tardis avait une douche », s’étonne Jack.  
Le Docteur sourit.  
« Tu aimes ? »  
Il ignore si le Time Lord parle du fait même de prendre une douche dans un lieu aussi incongru, ou bien de la main qui s’aventure sur sa peau mouillée, qui atteint l’aine, qui descend plus bas encore…  
« Hum… Oui, j’aime. »  
Le capitaine se mordille les lèvres et baisse les yeux vers l’intrusion taquine.  
« Oui, j’aime vraiment beaucoup.  
-Alors tant mieux, l’assure son interlocuteur en ôtant ses vêtements à son tour. Parce que cela ne fait que commencer.


End file.
